


#SkatingMamaStories

by k_haruyuki



Series: #SkatingMama [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Comfort Food, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Minami Kenjirou Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Relationship Advice, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Minami Kenjirou, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Chapter 01: ~ Skate America - 2015 ~Chapter 02: ~ Skate Canada - 2012 ~Chapter 03: ~ Trophee Eric Bompard - 2012 ~Chapter 04: ~ Cup of China - 2014 ~Chapter 05: ~ Rostelecom Cup - 2014 ~Chapter 06: ~ NHK Trophy 2015 ~Last Chapter: ~ Grand Prix Final - 2014 ~"Wait, what?" Victor asks, wide-eyed and using his right hands and leg to protect his body. "You mean… you saw me naked? You forced me to drink water…""Mouth to mouth." Yuuri completes, with his face completely flushed."My innocence!" Victor exclaims dramatically. "My first kiss with you! Wasn't it after the free program?!""No." Yuuri just responds, biting his lip to keep from laughing at him and making things worse."Yuuri, how mean!" Victor exclaims, sitting in the window frame, shocked.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: #SkatingMama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637002
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142
Collections: YOI Grand Prix Week





	1. #MinamiKenjirou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).



> For Grand Prix Week day one: Skate America
> 
> Summary will change when a new chapter comes.
> 
> Thank you SnowFlakeWrites for all the support you gave to me and this series.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

****

**~ Skate America - 2016 ~**

_ One and a half years. _

For some, it's a short time. But for Katsuki Yuuri, that was the time it took since he left the United States to return home until now, where he is a competitor for Skate America.

In one, Katsuki Yuuri is a loser who came in last place in the Grand Prix Final of the previous season (Sochi) and hoped to retire from figure skating right there to help his family take care of the Onsen. In the other, he is someone who won a silver medal and a world record in the Grand Prix Final (Barcelona), gold in the Championship of the 4 Continents and in the World Championship.

Despite the obstacles of the previous season, Yuuri realized that he may be able to continue his dream, all because of his dear stupid fiance, the figure skating legend, Victor Nikiforov, who demanded as a condition for them to marry a medal of gold.

_ Yuuri gave him three gold medals and still refuses to talk to him about the wedding.  _

But now Yuuri has something more to prove. With a choreography of his own, and another by Madame Lília Baranovskaya, he will compete and dominate that season under the theme Kakumei.

_ Revolution. _

**…**

One of the things that both coach and skater noticed when they realized that Yuuri was going to compete in Skate America, is that he wasn't going to be the only skater under the Japanese flag. Minami Kenjirou, who is skating under the tutelage of Celestino Cialdini. Yuuri is happy for his colleague, but soon begins to wonder if he is imitating his steps as a skater, since Minami is a fan of his.

"What do you think, Victor?" Yuuri asks, as she tells him what she thinks about all this.

"I don't think Cialdini would accept Minami based on that." Victor responds, seriously. "In addition, Minami and Phichit are now ringmates."

"Oh no." Yuuri hides her face with his hands, embarrassed just thinking about what the two can do together. "Poor Ciao Ciao. Rest in peace."

This makes Victor laugh out loud, being accompanied by Yuuri shortly thereafter.

**~ x ~**

With a smile on his face, Yuuri watches Georgi Popovich present his short program, under the English cover of the song [The Real Folk Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYUk-ISUTcI), which I found on YouTube. His theme, Overcoming, is not only a response to his theme from the previous season but also to Anya, who tries to use social media to constantly criticize him. I introduce myself then, with the short program that I had choreographed myself and when I receive the result, I end up in second position.

Soon after, it is Minami Kenjirou's turn, and Yuuri has to hold himself to fall, as he ends up tripping on his own skates and hides his face on his arm because ...

_ He did it again. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kenjirou Minami from Japan. He will skate to the sound of [Once Upon a December](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSCHQBlnluA) and as you may already realize, he is wearing an identical outfit to his Free Program three years ago."

"Oh no." Yuuri says, watching the boy imitate the choreography of his program. "Why is he repeating my programs again? !!!"

Until he is performing well, minus the fact that Minami fell on the Quad Toe-Loop and missed the rotation of a Quad Salchow. And it is watching him cry at the end of the performance that Yuuri remembers something. He had already met Minami before the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship last season, but after the results of the National Championship after the Grand Prix Final in Sochi.

...

It turns out that Yuuri was in the bathroom, with the toilet door locked to avoid other Yuri Plisetskys appearing again and being depressed by the result in peace. That is until the bathroom door opens and Yuuri instinctively stands with his back to the door and with both feet resting on the toilet, ready to stop any Roundhouse Kick that might hit the door from where he is.

_ No, he is not having a panic attack. _

_ Shit, he is. _

But then, he freezes when he realizes that the person (a man? That's what he thinks, because he's in a men's room) goes into the toilet next to him and from there he hears ...  _ someone crying? _

Is there anyone who has a habit of visiting bathrooms to cry after a disastrous event that didn't even happen to him?

"Are you alright?" He asks, returning to sit on the lid of his toilet.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know anyone was here." He hears a young voice, along with the runny nose.

"It's okay. I was just crying just now." Yuuri says, getting embarrassed to reveal this to a stranger.

"Eh? Why?" The voice asks, clearly surprised to hear that.

_ Wait… _

_ Should Yuuri reveal his identity to that stranger? What if you end up being disappointed that Yuuri did badly in the Grand Prix Final and National Championship? _

"My dog died three weeks ago." Yuuri responds, smiling sadly when he realizes that what he said is also true. "I haven't seen him for 5 years because he was outside of Japan and I still can't believe that I can't see him again."

"That sad." The voice says, when Yuuri finishes speaking. "I would also feel really bad if Yuu-kun died too.

"Yuu-kun?" Yuuri asks, frowning.

"My pet fish. His whole name is Yuuri-kun." The voice says, and Yuuri suddenly catches his breath to end up not choking on shock." I got him at a festival years ago. And as you may have noticed, I named him after my idol, Katsuki Yuuri. "

_ Wait, what? _

_ Oh my god. _

_ What the hell? He has a fan who has a fish named after him? Wait, does that mean… _

“So… are you crying because you're disappointed by the way your idol performed in this competition?” Yuuri asks, starting to feel sick.

“Never!” The voice exclaims, startling him. “The reason why that I'm crying is because I'm competing in the same championship as him, but I'm sad that he's going through difficulties that ended up reflecting on his programs to the point that someone like me can overcome him. "

_ Okay. It's time to take a deep breath , as he learned in Detroit. Apparently, the voice next to him belongs to a competitor of that event, who is a fan of him and is crying for him. _

_ Isn't that a damn irony? _

After all, the owner of that voice is in a similar situation and at the same time different from Yuuri, who stays talking to him for a while until the person calms down to the point of thanking him and saying goodbye to him. Yuuri spends 10 minutes there, wondering what the hell just happened to him and another 10 minutes washing his hands and face in the sink, before finally leaving that bathroom and trying to forget everything that happened there.

In addition, Katsuki Yuuri solemnly swears not to lock himself in bathrooms after competitions anymore.  _ As if he was going to continue competing ... _

**~ x ~**

_ Oh my god. _

_ Oh. My. God _

_ Minami-kun is the owner of that voice. _

_ Minami-kun has a fish with the same name as him. _

"Minami-kun!" Yuuri exclaims, attracting the attention of the young skater, raising the thumb of his right hand to show him that he watched the program and liked it.

_ Minami cries again. This time for joy. _

And Yuuri realizes that everything is finally fine now for both him and Minami, who finishes the championship in fourth place after a beautiful presentation of his free program, the song Flyers from the anime Death Parade. Meanwhile, Yuuri still teases Victor about his new gold medal, having a lot of fun with it until it's time to go home.

**…**

_ Minami-kun has a fish with the same name as him.  _

_~x~_

_ Bonus: _

Yuuri is writing something in a notebook before going to sleep. The next morning, Victor finds the notebook open and, curious, starts reading what is written.

  * I skated Turandot. Minami skated too. (Canon)
  * I am Victor's number 1 fan. Minami claims to be my number 1 fan, but I believe Victor is willing to fight to the death for that post. (Canon)
  * I was sad when I believed that Victor did not consider me a competitor in Sochi when he offered me a commemorative photo. Minami was saddened when I didn't show him support at the Regional Championship.
  * I am delighted when I see Victor skating. Minami's eyes shine when I finish my performances. (Canon)
  * I have posters of Victor. Minami has posters of mine, according to Yurio, who refuses to answer Victor how he knows about it. I know, but won’t tell him too. (Canon / AU)
  * I had a dog that I named Victor. He has a fish called Yuu-kun. (Canon / AU)
  * I cried in the bathroom in Sochi for Vicchan's death and for failing the Competition. Minami cried (with me) in the nationals bathroom. (Canon / AU)
  * I was a student of Celestino. Minami is now a student of his. (Canon / AU)
  * I skated to the sound of Once Upon a December. He too. (AU)



_... _

"Victor? If Minami comes to you asking to be his coach, refuse immediately. You are mine."

"Yuuuuri ~! Don't worry about it. I'm the one who worries if he intends to ask you to be his coach."


	2. #CrispinoTwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Skate Canada - 2013 ~
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki is very nervous, because this year the competitions for the Grand Prix Final are separated by a mere two weeks. The first is Skate Canada, which will take place from 26 to 28 October and the second is the Trophée Eric Bompard, which will take place on 15 to 18 November. He has two weeks to further improve his programs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grand Prix Week day two: Skate Canada
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and Comments.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**~ Skate Canada - 2013 ~**

Yuuri Katsuki is very nervous, because this year the competitions for the Grand Prix Final are separated by a mere two weeks. The first is Skate Canada, which will take place from 26 to 28 October and the second is the Trophée Eric Bompard, which will take place on 15 to 18 November. He has two weeks to further improve his programs. 

Initially, Yuuri cannot control his anxiety when he arrives in Canada. He is fortunate that he does not have to travel for a long time, nor deal with many people for a long time and ridiculous time zones. After a good night's sleep and a healthy breakfast, he begins to feel better mentally and after confirming with coach Celestino that he has ice training this afternoon, Yuuri decides to spend the rest of the morning working with meditation and yoga to help to calm down, to stretch and warm up for the championship.

After a hot shower and lunch with Celestino, Yuuri and he head to the ice ring. Wearing black clothes and gloves for training, the Japanese skater joins the other competitors.

"Yuuri." Celestino calls him after he spins around the ice. "Start with your sequence of steps and turns. Short program first and Free program later."

"Yes, Coach." Yuuri nods and walks away 

Celestino starts to observe Yuuri working on the elements he asked for individually, something that attracts the attention of other coaches and skaters present there. Celestino knows that these elements are Yuuri's strength and that they are even better than those of Victor Nikiforov, but unfortunately the points for them do not mean much to compare with the technical part, which consists mainly of jumps. 

And Yuuri has always tended to fail in their execution when he thinks too much.

After deciding to discuss with his student two simple things about those elements, Yuuri approaches him, drinking two sips of cold water from the bottle that Celestino had given him.

"Yuuri~!!" Sara Crispino's loud voice echoes through the rink, making everyone present look at her.

Yuuri blinks twice, surprised to hear her voice calling out to him.

"Sara, don't!" This time it is the voice of her twin brother, Michele Crispino, who is Yuuri's opponent in the competition.

"Hi, how are you?! What about Phichit ?! He's working hard at the university?! I saw his programs at Skate America and I loved them. I'll be rooting for you both, okay?!" She keeps saying, and Yuuri looks at her with wide eyes.

But before he can answer anything, Michele grabs his sister's arm tightly.

"Sara, get away from him!" He screams, looking at her furiously.

"Let go of me, Michele!" Sara exclaims, trying to get rid of him, in vain. "Let me go!"

But to Michele's horror, inconvenient Sara grabs Yuuri's arm, who ends up hitting the arena wall with her skates and knees. And before he can do anything, he is pushed back and ends up falling on his ass on the ice.

"Yuuri!" Celestino and Sara exclaim, terrified.

"I'm fine." Yuuri says, being helped by Otabek Altin, another opponent of his. "Thank you very much."

Otabek just nods and walks away.

"Yuuri, are you really okay?" Celestino asks, looking seriously at his student massaging his lower back.

"Yes. It was no big deal." Yuuri responds to them.

"Forgive him, Yuuri!" Sara pleads, whimpering. 

"Sara! I already told you to get away from him!" Michele yells, pulling her back 

"Enough." Yuuri says, causing everyone there to freeze.

Yuuri puts both hands on his hips, frowning at the Italian skater, who opens his eyes wide and lets go of Sara's arm, who is also looking at Yuuri in shock.

"How long are you going to act like that with your sister?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face at Michele, who is increasingly terrified of what is happening. "Apologize to her right now!"

"Si, Mamma. [ _ Yes, Mama. _ ]" Michele responds reflexively, causing Celestino and Sara to start having a strange coughing fit.

_ Or are they laughing? _

"What did you say?" Yuuri asks, bringing his face closer to Michele.

"Nothing!" Michele stutters, becoming more and more terrified. 

"So? Aren't you going to apologize to your sister?" Yuuri crosses his arms, tapping his right index finger on his forearm quickly to indicate that he was getting impatient.

Michele, cringing under Yuuri's cold gaze, clears his throat and turns to Sara 

"I'm sorry, Sara." He then turns to Yuuri. "I'm sorry, Katsuki."

And then he turns on his back, heading for the exit of the inner ice arena quickly. Something that everyone there is shocked by. Yuuri, satisfied, undoes the pose and goes back to training as if nothing happened, with flushed cheeks.

**~ x ~**

**Sara_C:**

_ Phichit!!! Help! I need your help!! _

Σ (° ロ °)

**Hamster King:**

_ What is it? Did something happen to my smol son? _

**Sara_C:**

_ Phichit!! Why didn't you tell me that #SkatingMama is so badass?!! Omg, Michele was being an idiot to me as usual and he just scolded him in front of everyone! _

_ He made Michele ask for forgiveness for me, Phichit! He managed to do something that only our mother was able to do at our house !! _

**HamsterKing:**

_ He did what?! Tell me more! _

**Sara_C:**

_ Michele called Yuuri Mama in Italian. Coach Cialdini and I almost died from laughing. I think Mickey is traumatized by him. _

**HamsterKing:**

_ #SkatingMamaRules  _

_ Are you going to put it on Twitter? _

**Sara_C:**

_ I'm working on it. _

**...**

And without knowing what's going on over the internet, Yuuri ends up winning a silver medal in the championship, being surpassed only by Otabek Altin. 

**~x~**

Bonus:

  * And as Sara said, Michele is so traumatized that the next time they meet (Rostelecom Cup in Moscow), he tries to keep Sara from getting involved with Yuuri and literally screams when Yuuri, out of nowhere, hugs him. _Poor him…_
  * This also means she would talk about Yuuri a lot, and even about Emil. Of courses this makes her brother jealous and frustrated, but less violent than before.
  * He also found the #SkatingMama tags on Twitter and is surprised to see several stories about him. That makes him less traumatized, but still jealous.




	3. #NishigoriTakeshiAndOCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't like Takeshi. He is mean and insists on teasing the younger boy.  
> Takeshi insists on calling Yuuri fat and piggy, in addition to making him stumble and fall on the ice, something that always makes Yuuko Toyomura complain directly to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grand Prix Week day Three: Internationaux de France (Here called Trophée Éric Bompard)
> 
> Thank you very much for the Kudos and Comments.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**~ Trophee Eric Bompard - 2013 ~**

_ Paris. The city of love. _

And Yuuri Katsuki is very nervous, as he has a chance to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov if he gets a medal in that championship.

In addition, he had to deal with delayed flight, children screaming and kicking his seat, problems at Charles de Gaulle airport (As if it were his fault if the customs official didn't believe he was 22 and an ice skater) to participate in an important championship.) And problems with the hotel rooms, which resulted in the fact that he will be forced to share a room with Celestino, even to the point that he begs the hotel reception staff for ear muffs, because unfortunately for him, Celestino Cialdini snores.  _ Loundly. _

Hours later, a female employee calls the room, informing Yuuri that one of the master suites has just been released and asks if he would like to be transferred there at no extra cost.

Yuuri accepts the room immediately. And he cries when he thanks the employee for that. With his luggage in hand, he leaves Celestino sleeping in his room and heads downstairs where, to his surprise, he ends up getting involved in his discussion between the receptionist who attended him, a man in a suit and tie who appears to be her superior and a teenager, who watches the scene terrified. 

Apparently, the woman is torn between work and the teenager, and ended up causing the confusion with the rooms earlier. The discussion reminds Yuuri of his past, as a victim of Takeshi's bullying and was protected by Yuuko.

**~ x ~**

_ Yuuri doesn't like Takeshi. He is mean and insists on teasing the younger boy. _

Takeshi insists on calling Yuuri fat and piggy, in addition to making him stumble and fall on the ice, something that always makes Yuuko Toyomura complain directly to him.

"Takeshi-kun! That's enough!" Yuuko exclaims, helping Yuuri to get up and out of the ice. "Why do you insist so much on teasing Yuuri-kun?" 

"I just think he's an idiot for wanting to be an ice skater." Takeshi says, crossing his arms and scowling. "He will never be a professional skater."

"Well, I believe in Yuuri-kun. I believe that he is capable of fulfilling his dream." Yuuko says, being hugged by him.

"Tsk. Why do you have to care so much about him? Are you an idiot too?" Takeshi grumbles, coming out of the ice too.

"At least I'm not grouchy and mean like you." Yuuko extends his tongue to Takeshi, making him face red.

"Bakashi." Yuuri says, making him furious. "Do you like Yuu-chan?"

"W… what ?!" Takeshi stammers, looking at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Yuuri-kun?" Yuuko asks, also surprised by what she hears.

"His words remind a lot of when Minako-sensei and Otousan are fighting over who can take more sake and Minako-sensei always calls Otousan an idiot and keeps asking why Okaasan likes him so much, saying that she is jealous of our family relationship but that in fact she also likes us a lot. " Yuuri explains, looking at Yuuko with her face tilted. "So I asked if he likes you."

Yuuko looks at Takeshi with flushed cheeks, something that Yuuri notes is also present on Takeshi's face. Looking back at Yuuko, Yuuri smiles sadly when he realizes the meaning of that.

"You need to talk. I'm going home now." He says, taking the skates off his feet and leaving them behind, returning to the Onsen quickly and locking himself in his room.

The next morning, Yuuko reveals to him that she and Takeshita are dating, but that they will continue to stay with him at school and at Ice Castle. Takeshi then apologizes for the bullying and starts to face other boys who tease Yuuri.

Takeshi discovers that Mari knew that he teased her brother months later after a small accident at Ice Castle. Mari reveals that she caught Yuuri with some red marks on her body several times and after she guessed that Takeshi was to blame, Yuuri asked her to do nothing with Takeshita, because his bullying was different from the other boys.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri looks at the two employees, who continue to argue to the point of not noticing his presence, and clears his throat, hoping that the noise is loud enough to make them stop and notice him.

"Excuse me!" He exclaims, finally making the two employees and the teenager look at him in surprise. "I'm here because I was told I could go to a master suite?" 

"Please forgive us, Monsieur Katsuki. Here is the key to your new room." The receptionist says, approaching the reception desk and holding out an envelope with the key cards for the room numbered there.

"Thank you very much." Yuuri says, putting the envelope in his jacket.

"Good luck in your competition, Monsieur Katsuki." She smiles at him, whose cheeks are flushed.

"Thank you very much." Yuuri repeats, with a shy smile on his face, before taking a deep breath and getting serious. "I know that the discussion is not my business, but it does not mean that I should leave aside the fact that I waited for half an hour to be attended. I am tired, I have an important competition to participate in two days from now and I need to be in perfect condition so I can perform well. "

The two employees are startled by what they hear from him, but Yuuri is still talking.

"Instead of having to exchange rage words at each other, talk to each other calmly outside working hours. Try to respect each other and look for ways to make peace. Besides, being jealous is even normal, but what good is getting stuck in it and forgetting to speak the most important, which are the reasons to be jealous. Nobody is able to guess what each of us keeps in our hearts." Yuuri then waves to the two employees, with a smile on his face. "Good luck."

And he walks away, carrying his luggage to the elevator. He goes to the room indicated on the envelope and immediately falls asleep on the large bed.

That room is a curse disguised in divine grace for one reason. In it, Yuuri feels like he's in heaven, and that's exactly why he is lazy and pouting when he has to go to train and participate in the competition.

_ No, wait. He has a dream to fulfill. And he needs to compete and win a medal to finally be able to compete on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov. _

_ Damn, what a dilemma. _

**…**

Skating to the sound of Moonlight Sonata, Yuuri ends up finishing third in the short program, behind Cao Bin and Emil Nekola. Position that does not change when he finishes presenting his Free Program, Once Upon a December, guaranteeing him not only a silver medal but also the possibility of participating in the Grand Prix Final in Sochi.

Finally, here are some things that may be of interest to someone:

  * When Takeshi's father reveals to his son that Yuuri signed a contract with JSF to skate competitively as a novice and that he would be his coach, Takeshi is so shocked that he chokes on the water he was drinking at that time. Also, when the boy won his first medal, he throws it in Takeshi's direction and tells him to look at that medal every day and remember the rude words he had said about Yuuri in the past. This medal is now on display along with other Yuuri medals and skates in a glass cabinet in Ice Castle.
  * Regarding the two employees and the teenager, it turns out that the receptionist is the teenager's mother and, after Yuuri's suggestion to talk, the other employee ends up discovering what had really happened that night. It turns out that she is separated from her husband, but that she was unable to take care of the teenager because of the work at the hotel. The boy lives with his father, who wants to have a girlfriend but who forces the teenager to leave the house every weekend to be with her alone there. The manager, who thought she was dating the teenager, starts to make her work while the son is at school and helps her to bring the son's things from the father's house. Since that day, the three have started to follow Yuuri Katsuki's competitions and cheer for him, until the teenager decides to ask when the manager is going to ask his mother for a date. 




	4. #VictorNikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What. The. Hell?  
> Why did Katsuki Yuuri coach, Victor Nikiforov, decide that it would be okay to challenge his former coach, Celestino Cialdini, in a drink contest on the eve of the short program of the Cup of China?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Canon event, guys!
> 
> For Grand Prix Week day four: Cup of China.
> 
> I fixed the years on the summary, since I'm using RL timeline. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**~ Cup of China ~**

_ What. The. Hell? _

_ Why did Katsuki Yuuri coach, Victor Nikiforov, decide that it would be okay to challenge his former coach, Celestino Cialdini, in a drink contest on the eve of the short program of the Cup of China? _

It all started when, in Hasetsu, Victor and Yuuri received the announcement of the events that the Japanese skater will participate in to compete for one of the six places for the Grand Prix final. Yuuri, who still needs to compete in the regional championship before participating in these events because he did not compete in the national championship at the end of last year, notes his name in two competitions. One, the Cup of China and the other, the Rostelecom Cup, in Russia.

"Oh, Phichit-kun will also participate in the Cup of China." Yuuri says, opening a smile as he reads the name of his former roommate and ring mate.

_ Ah, Chris will also participate.  _

"Phi-chit?" Victor, who is reading the email on Yuuri's laptop over his shoulder, frowns when he doesn't recognize the name.

"Phichit Chulanont, Thailand's ice skater and my ring mate when I skate in Detroit." Yuuri replies, turning his face towards Victor.

"Oh? Do you mean that Cialdini will also be present?" He asks, with a strange smile on his face. "Great. I can't wait."

_ Ah, Yuuri didn't want to remember that. _

_ Wait! What the hell did he mean by that?  _

Yuuri mysteriously feels a shiver run through his body, not knowing if it is because he is seeing the face of his idol up close or if it is because something bad can happen to them in the championship.

_ If it depends on Yuuri's luck, something bad can happen. _

**~ x ~**

Yuuri should have already imagined that his bad feeling already begins when he finishes doing his last training before the competition and Victor Nikiforov simply gets in the way of his interview to go eat hot pot. But as Yuuri was nervous about being interviewed, he was relieved by the interruption, but not for long. Victor's former coach, Yakov Feltsman, goes behind them along with Georgi Popovich and Victor starts to invite him too.

But to Yuuri's surprise, coach Feltsman ends up criticizing Victor and rejects him. Victor ends up deciding to take only Yuuri, who despite observing Victor doesn't care about Yakov's response, realizes that he is actually pretending. 

"Victor." Yuuri says, when they leave the ice arena, seeing Victor looking at him in surprise. "You can undo the smile."

And Victor obeys, letting out a long breath. 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." He takes his hand over his face, looking more and more tired.

"You wanted to eat hot pot, didn't you? Let's go to a restaurant." Yuuri changes the subject, looking at Victor with a smile on his face.

Victor smiles at him and nods, walking alongside Yuuri through the streets until he finds a good restaurant.

**~ x ~**

To Yuuri's surprise, the stew ends up being added to the raw crustaceans and he refuses to eat because of his metabolism, which could affect his performance the next day. In addition, Victor decides to order a bottle of drink, something Yuuri also rejects, becoming angry internally at seeing his coach eat and drink at will while he gets the stew and a bottle of sparkling water to aid digestion. And then, to his surprise, Phichit appears inside the restaurant.

"Ah, Yuuri?" 

"Eh? Phichit-kun!" Yuuri replies, surprised.

Victor also nods to Phichit, who responds with a peculiar twinkle in his eye and joins both hands.

"What a coincidence, isn't it?" Phichit comments, already with the cell phone in hand. "I know. Can I call Ciao Ciao? You want to talk to him, don't you?"

"Actually…" Yuuri starts to respond, nervous.

_ Please don't. _

But it is clear that Phichit has already contacted the coach  _ Oh no, it's too late. _ Yuurii apologizes to the two and informs him that he is going to the bathroom. On the way back, he comes across a couple of foreigners also drinking the same drink as Victor and when asking for his name, he gets nervous when they hear the name Baiju. And it is with the intention of not letting Victor drink any more that he returns to the table.

"Victor… don't you think it's enough?" He asks, sitting next to him and opposite Phichit.

"But Yuuri~!" Victor exclaims, his cheeks flushed. "It tastes so smooth! Besides, I'm Russian. Half of my blood is made from Vodka."

"Victor, please. I need you healthy tomorrow to compete well." Yuuri begs, looking at him with her face tilted.

"Okay, since…" Victor starts to answer, but is interrupted.

"Ciao, ciao!" Celestino Cialdini says, as he approaches their table. 

_ Danger! Something bad is happening! Danger! _

"Hm, hello." Yuuri says, with a forced smile on his face.

"Do you want shrimp?" Victor asks, using toothpicks to hold each other's technicians. 

"No, I don't get along with that kind of thing…" Celestino comments, taking a step back when Victor holds out the shrimp to him.

And then, Celestino joins Phichit’s side, who immediately starts talking to Yuuri about things from when they were in America.

But then, Yuuri freezes when Victor's cold voice interrupts their conversation.

"Hey, Cialdini. I know I asked you weeks ago why you didn't let Yuuri choose the songs on his shows, but something tells me that it wasn't just because of Yuuri's lack of confidence." 

At that very moment, Victor pushes a glass of Baiju to Celestino - Wait, when did he order another bottle? - who only realizes that he is an alcoholic drink when he swallows the liquid, and ends up choking. Yuuri, in a panic, wonders what she should do.

"Nikiforov, someone like you who has the privilege of being champion of several different championships doesn't understand how much other skaters need to work hard to be able to do their best." Celestino says, with the party furrowed and drinking baiju again.

"Um, Celestino…" Yuuri tries to stop him from drinking, but is terrified when he sees Victor pouring more of the drink into the two empty glasses.

"My goodness!" Phichit exclaims, typing with absurd speed on his cell phone.

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Yuuri." Victor says, rolling his eyes. "I know how hard he struggles on a daily basis, but that doesn't mean that I, as his coach, should treat my students with such rigidity. In fact, why did you never try to help Yuuri overcome his low esteem?"

"My job is to take care of his training, not to babysit!" Celestino exclaims, making the two skaters present there look at him in shock.

Victor laughs, again filling the glasses and drinking his.

"Nobody is asking you to babysit anyone. And certainly Yuuri would never ask you to babysit him. But you need to work together with your student so that he can evolve properly." Victor explains, frowning at him. "What about Chulanont?"

"I am proud to have Phichit as my skater, no matter where he finishes the events." Celestino baby more baiju, looking coldly at Victor. "He's a skater who doesn't have to worry about silly things like low self-esteem ..."

"You're wrong." Phichit interrupts him, much to the surprise of the other three. "Don't forget that when I went to the United States, I didn't know English and I didn't know how to communicate with anyone, if not for Yuuri. Besides, now I'm fine because I'm back to my country and to my family."

"In other words, you managed to evolve to the point where you could be the only skater in Thailand to be a Grand Prix competitor." Victor finishes, smiling slowly at Phichit, who thanks him with bright eyes.

"Victor, that's enough ..." Yuuri tries to interrupt that discussion, completely embarrassed.

"No, Yuuri. I'm your coach, and I need to defend you from the bad guy." Victor responds, speaking in a peculiar way and with a very red face.

_ Oh no, he is drunk. _

Immediately, several memories of Victor and his father drunk, undressing and dancing with Hiroko and Yuuri - Mari immediately disappeared when she saw the two drinking - while Minako just laughs, every time she pushes Yuuri into his arms.

"Bad guy? Where?" Celestino asks, before simply hitting his head on the table, with bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"It’s so hot..." Victor says with a groan, immediately taking off his shirt.

"Victor!" Yuuri exclaims, taking the shirt before he throws it on the tables of the other customers, and ends up being hugged by him.

And at that moment, two young skaters join them, not only shocked by the scene but also targets of Victor's underwear, much to Yuuri's panic. Meanwhile, Phichit takes pictures and posts on his social networks the state that Celestino was in.

"Hahaha, it's similar to the time you got drunk, Yuuri ..." Victor comments, much to his surprise.

_ What is he talking about? _

**…**

It is a miracle that they manage to return to the hotel carrying two drunks. Thanks to the help of Ji Guang-Hong, Yuuri pays for dinner with the credit card and then pays the boy to buy things at a pharmacy and a market. Phichit, with some bags containing medicine and food, promises to take care of Celestino that night, much to Yuuri's temporary relief, as he himself has a drunk to take care of. 

_ At least the short program event will only take place tomorrow night. _

Yuuri takes Victor, who ended up falling asleep in the restaurant, to the bathroom in order to bathe him and take one too, even if he is completely embarrassed to do so. Tired, he forces Victor to drink water using his own mouth - Oh my god, he's giving his idol his first kiss, who is not only drunk but also asleep. - and puts a bottle of water and hangover remedies on the table next to the bed and sends apologies to Celestino, before joining him to finally go to sleep.

_ Hey, Yuuri is just thinking about taking care of him, okay? They will not think nonsense. _

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri, it hurts ~." Victor groans, holding his head tightly. 

_ Heavenly Punishment. _

"Hai, hai. Here's the medicine." Yuuri says, picking up the items he placed on the table. "You should eat first, so here's fruit yogurt, bananas, cereal bars and Gatorade."

Yuuri starts to take things out of the bag, holding it out to him.

"Did you buy all this for me?" Victor asks, starting to eat a cereal bar with Gatorade.

"Of course I bought it. I couldn't leave you so bad that I missed it just on the day I need you to be seduced by me." Yuuri responds, peeling a banana and ignoring the fact that he chokes on it.

"Yuuri, what happened yesterday?" Victor asks, after finishing eating and taking the medicine. "

"You don’t remember? "Yuuri asks back, wide-eyed at him.

" The last thing I remember was offering Cialdini a drink. "Victor replies , starting to get nervous. 

"No, nothing much happened." Yuuri replied, biting his lower lip and wondering how he could blackmail Phichit not to say anything.

**~ x ~**

"Phichit-kun !!" Yuuri exclaims, seeing on his phone his Instagram with a picture of Victor grabbing and kissing Yuuri's cheek, shirtless.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist. "Phichit says, looking like he hasn't even tried.

"How unfair! We managed to resist!" Leo and Guang-Hong exclaim, much to Yuuri's dread.

And the day ends with Yuuri first in the short program, who starts to feel nervous about the pressure placed by everyone on his shoulders. Adding to the fact that he is already tired because of Victor.

Bonus:

  * Celestino did not remember anything of their conversation and Victor paid the Yuuri card bills with the installments of which was spent for it 
  * Guang- Hong posted photos of Yuuri taking care of Victor and shopping with #SkatingMama in response to Phichit.




	5. #PlisetskyFamilyAndLeeSeungGil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon receiving the call from Yuuri he received from Mari while the presentations of the short program of the Copa Rostelecom immediately reminds him of Grand Prix final in Sochi.
> 
> "Ah, Yuuri? Sorry for calling during the competition. Makkachin took some cookies and ended up choking on them. We're at the vet, but he may not be able to stand it. "She says to him, getting terrified." Sorry, what can we do? "
> 
> Vicchan…
> 
> " Victor! "Yuuri exclaims, looking at him." Go back to Japan now. I'll face the free program alone tomorrow! "

**~ Rostelecom Cup ~**

Upon receiving the call from Yuuri he received from Mari while the presentations of the short program of the Copa Rostelecom immediately reminds him of Grand Prix final in Sochi.

"Ah, Yuuri? Sorry for calling during the competition. Makkachin took some buns and ended up choking on them. We're at the vet, but he may not be able to stand it. "She says to him, getting terrified." Sorry, what can we do? "

_ Vicchan… _

" Victor! "Yuuri exclaims, looking at him." Go back to Japan now. I'll face the free program alone tomorrow! "

" What are you talking about, Yuuri? "Victor asks, startled by him.

" It's Makkachin. She ated buns and is now at the vet. "Yuuri replies, pale. 

" It won't work like that, Yuuri. I'm your coach. "Victor says, clearly shaken by what he hears.

" But you have to go back! "Yuuri insists, feeling his body start to shake.

" I already said I can't. "Victor insists, taking his hand to his head not to show how frustrated he is.

And then, he notices Yakov's presence nearby, with Yuri Plisetsky and Lilia Baranovskaya.

"Yakov." Victor approaches his former coach quickly and places the two hands on his shoulders. "You are the only coach for me."

"What is it? Do you want to go back now? "Yakov asks, smiling at Victor.

" Can you be Yuuri's coach just for tomorrow? "Victor asks, looking at him seriously.

" Eh? "Yakov asks, leaving everyone there at the same time surprised.

_ Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? _

**…**

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Sara asks, touching him on the left shoulder.

"I am!" Yuuri replies, nervously.

_ No, he's not. _

**…**

"Ask Yakov anything you don't know." Victor says, in the lobby of the hotel where they are staying. "You can hug him, if you are in trouble, he will help you.

He then hugs Yuuri, feeling how nervous he is.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. Even from a distance, I will always be with you in spirit."

And with that, he leaves for Japan.

_ Alone. _

**…**

"Hey." Yuri says as he leaves the elevator, frowning at the other, that he is getting ready to go to his room.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, not wanting to put up with Yuri at that moment.

"I'm going to visit my grandfather. You have 10 minutes to change your clothes and come back here." The Russian teenager says, arms crossed. 

"What?" Yuuri asks, surprised by what he hears. 

"Don't make me repeat myself, Katsudon." Yuri passes him, leaving him there alone. "Be quick."

"Ok…" Yuuri says, entering the elevator.

Eight minutes later, Yuuri appears in the hall wearing cold clothes and finds Yuri talking normally to an old man. He approaches the two and freezes when they look at him seriously.

"Was fast." Yuri comments, crossing his arms. "Come on. I want you to teach my grandfather how to make Katsudon."

"Yuratckha, introduce me to him properly." You say, making the boy look at you in surprise.

"You don't have to worry about the language, sir. I am fluent in Russian." Yuuri says, with a nervous smile on his face when he sees the surprised face of the two present.

Nikolai then burst out laughing, and slapped your grandson on the shoulder.

"I liked you, Yuuri Katsuki. My name is Nikolai Plisetsky." He says, making Yuuri feel more relieved.

_ But wait, how does he know Yuuri's full name? _

"Yuratchka has been telling me about this Katsudon guy since he returned from his trip to Japan that he did without permission, and I, as a cook, wish I could eat this dish that he makes a point of comparing with my Pirozhkis." Nikolai approaches Yuuri and extends his hand. "Could you cook for us? I would like to teach you how to make Pirozhki in return."

"I would love to be able to teach you how to eat Katsudon, but unfortunately I will not be able to eat because I am in the middle of the competition and the dish is too heavy for me. The same goes for Pirozhki." Yuuri comments, accepting the greeting. "But first, we need to go shopping."

**~ x ~**

The purchase price is shared between the two Yuri's. In Nikolai's small cozy house, he and Yuuri start working in the kitchen to prepare Katsudon and in the meantime, Yuri takes some pictures of them using the cell phone and sending them to Victor. Even from the table, where a bowl of Katsudon and a plate of freshly prepared Pirozhkis is present.

"Hey, Yurio?" Yuuri asks, strangely nervous. 

"What's it?" Yurio, eating a Pirozhki, asks with his mouth full.

"Nikolai-san said that you are my fan?" Yuuri tilts her face at him at the very moment the teenager starts to choke. "From the way you treat me, I would never have imagined that you are my fan and that you have been following me since I was 5 years old. He even asked me to sign the posters that you have of me in your room."

Yuuri slaps him on the back, trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Dedushka!" Yuri exclaims, shocked by his grandfather. "Why did you tell him?"

"And what's the problem? I just thought it was strange that you treated him badly the first time you met him." Nikolai comments, giving a loud laugh. "It doesn't even look like the boy who kept saying 'Yuri' is so cool and how happy you were to call yourself 'Yuri'"

"Dedushka!!" Yuri exclaims even louder, completely embarrassed by that situation.

"Yurathka, apologize to him." Nikolai orders, starting to look at his grandson seriously. "That was not the education I gave you."

And to Yuuri's surprise, the teenager ends up obeying, apologizing to him. It is getting late and Yuuri, after washing all the used dishes, decides it's time to go back to the hotel and rest. After saying goodbye to the two, he takes a taxi and on the way, starts to send Katsudon's recipe to Nikolai, who sends back to him more Pirozhki and a photo of the three taken by Yuri. 

**~ x ~**

In the morning practice, Yuri comments that Nikolai had back pain again, but that he is already resting. Meanwhile, the teenager is left wondering why Yakov accepted Yuuri so easily, seeing how nervous he is. To Yuri's surprise, he sees his grandfather later, outside the ice arena.

"Grandpa, I thought you weren't feeling well." He asks, as he gets into the car.

To his surprise, Nikolai holds out a package, which the boy immediately takes when he smells Pirozhki.

"It doesn't matter. Now eat one." Nikolai says, watching his grandson take a big bite and freeze, his eyes wide.

"The stuffing has Katsudon and scrambled eggs. What kind of Pirozhki is that?" He asks, startled.

"It's Katsudon-Pirozhki. Eat and go well on the free program, Yuratchka." Nikolai says, laughing.

"OK." Yuri says, super-happy.

"In fact, wish Yuuri-kun the same. And pass some Pirozhki as my birthday present for him." Nikolai comments, making the grandson look at him in surprise.

Yuri returns to the arena looking forward to winning now that Victor is absent from competition. 

_ And then, it's time for the free program. _

**…**

As expected, Yuuri cannot skate well, he finished in fourth place. Besides him, Lee Seung-Gil was also unable to skate well, and Yuuri when he was preparing to skate, ends up seeing him shed a tear, frustrated by having failed at that event and ends up feeling a strong desire to go comfort him, something that unfortunately he can't do it because of his own program.

And then, after discovering that he managed to qualify for the Grand Prix final, Yuuri ends up hugging Yakov, Sara, Michele, Emil, Seung-Gil, JJ and runs after Yurio, who run away from him quickly. The Russian teenager, who had already noticed his Zombie Mode, manages to register all the 'attacks' before running off when he realizes that he would be the next target.

He sends some pictures to Victor, and decides to go after the Japanese skater, carrying the package with the Pirozhki of Katsudon to give as a gift to him, because that day, Yuuri turns 24. 

**…**

"Katsuki." Yakov says, when they both return to the hotel.

"Coach Feltsman." Yuuri looks at him seriously, and is looked at by Yuri with surprise, after all it is the first time that someone addresses Yakov with such respect.

"Come with me." The coach orders and Yuuri nods, joining him on a couch.

Yuri decides to hide and listen to their conversation, very curious.

"You should already know that I became interested in you after your performance at the China Cup." Yakov starts to say, seriously. "I must say that I am impressed with what I learned from you after China. You have experience in several types of dances, graduated in Sports Management at Wayne State University, experience in training assistantments documented by Celestino Cialdini, besides being fluent in English and Russian. "

_ Holy shit. _ Yuri thinks, shocked by what he hears. 

"I want to have you in my rink as my assistant next season, and who knows in the future, my successor, together with Vitya." Yakov continues, shocking the teenager even more. 

Yuri runs away, running away, not believing what has just been heard, without knowing that he was seen by Yuuri. 

"I plan to move to St. Petersburg after the session ends, if my plans go well. I accept your request, and I would like to make everything official as soon as I arrive in St. Petersburg, as long as I start watching your skaters during the Grand Prix period. "

"It’s okay for me." Yakov says, satisfied with his decision.

With Yakov's phones and e-mail in hand, Yuuri prepares to return to Hasetsu.

**~ x ~**

And then, after hours traveling from Russia to Japan and ends up meeting Victor and Makkachin at the airport, where he hugs him and finally feels at home.

Bonus:

  * After Yuuri's zombie attack, he ends up reuniting with Seung-Gil and talks to him about various subjects, including dogs. Because of this, she ends up making friends with him, who says he is rooting for him and Phichit in the Final, since they are the Asian representatives at the event.
  * It also justifies his presence at the Onsen on Ice in Hasetsu.
  * Yuuri, here, already planned to retire in Barcelona and move to St. Petersburg with Victor. The fact that he had a job with Yakov is one of the reasons he felt good about this decision and he believed that he could continue with Victor, even when he was retired.
  * Yuuri is confused when, at the airport, Victor asks him to never retire, which is practically impossible. This makes Yuuri think that Victor needs skating to stay with him, so he continues to wish to retire this season, as he will be working for Yakov.
  * Although officially Yuuri could not take over the ice rink in St. Petersburg, Yakov believes that a partnership could occur between Yuuri and Victor.




	6. #NishigoriTriplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to skate under the theme of Kakumei in his homeland is something surprising for Katsuki Yuuri, mainly because the event will end on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grand Prix Week day six: NHK Trophy
> 
> Mentions of some RL Skaters who love Yuri on Ice. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for Kudos and Comments!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

Being able to skate under the theme of Kakumei in his homeland is something surprising for Katsuki Yuuri, mainly because the event will end on his birthday.

The day of the short program arrives and ends with Yuuri first. Yuri Plisetsky is second with a difference of 1.03, much to his anger, but unlike other times, he congratulates Yuuri Katsuki and declares that he will overcome him in the free program. And then, the day of the free program comes, which takes place on the same day as his birthday.

Yuri Plisetsky, to the sound of 'Sons Of Skyrim' takes first place, behind Phichit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Katsuki Yuuri-senshuu, who will skate to the sound of Black Swan." 

And under the sound of applause, Yuuri flies across the ice. And then, when the program is over, Yuuri is startled when Morooka simply asks the audience to wish him happy Birthday. Thrilled, Yuuri bows to the audience and the judges, who join in the celebration. But it is on the way to Kiss & Cry that he opens his eyes wide and starts to cry.

Because it's not Victor's idiot who is there to welcome him, but his family. Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Marii-nee…" He says, hugging them tightly, not believing that they were there. "You are here. What about Ryoukan?"

"We closed it for today, my son." Toshiya replies, opening a sad smile on his face. "We are sorry we took so long to come and see you."

"But… Why are you here? This area is restricted…" And then he realizes that the three are carrying special passes.

"Vicchan organized everything." Hiroko replies, smiling at her son proudly.

"Katsuki-Senshuu, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need to ask you to go ahead and wait for your scores." A JSF officer informs Yuuri, who wipes tears from his face and laughs when he realizes that his coach is with Yakov and Yurio, and that he is not moving.

"I’m sorry." Yuuri says with a smile on his face, placing himself between his parents and grabbing them by the arms. "Come with me? You too, Mari."

Thus, the four head to Kiss & Cry, where they sit with Yuuri and wait for the scores. 

"And the scores for Katsuki-Senshuu are ..." Morooka starts to announce, but his voice is muffled by screams when his scores indicate that he won the competition.

He receives hugs from his family, from Phichit, Yuri, Victor, Mila, Guang-Hong, Emil, Celestino, Sara, Yakov, Minako, Lilia, other people and even the Nishigori, who also went to watch Yuuri for the first time.

But to Yuuri's surprise, he realizes that there is something wrong when he notices the horror looks on Yuuko and Takeshi's faces. And it is at that moment that he realizes the absence of the couple's three daughters, who apparently took advantage of the crowd around him to walk alone in that area. Soon, at Yuuri's request, all his friends spread out looking for the girls. He finds one of them, Lutz, taking pictures with the skating couple Suzaki Miu and Kihara Ryuichi.

"Nishigori Sora." He says, coldly watching the girl freeze and widen her eyes at him.

"Uh oh." She looks at him, pouting when he takes her in his arms.

After a quick chat with the skaters, he moves away to look for the other two girls, who he realizes are already back with their parents. He lets out a breath, relieved to be okay.

"Yuuri! You found Lutz! Yurio found Axel with Evgenia Medvedeva and I found Loop asking Johnny Weir for an autograph…" She then shut up, looking at Yuuri in surprise. "Uh oh…"

Placing Lutz between her sisters, Yuuri crouches down and looks at them seriously.

"Nishigori Sora, Yuki and Haru." He starts, making the three girls go pale because he's using their real names. "You are not in Ice Castle or Hasetsu to be walking alone. Imagine now what it would be like if you could not find your mother, me or any friend who can help us contact? Imagine how was the mother and grandfather of when you suddenly noticed your absence? " 

The three girls opened their eyes wide, realizing that their play actually caused problems for their mother.

"Now, apologize and thank everyone who helped find you." Yuuri ends the scolding, opening a slight smile. "I am happy to know that you are all right, but next time, try to ask someone you trust to help and let your parents know."

"Yes, Yuuri-san!" They say, hugging him first and immediately going to obey his orders.

"Wow. I can't even get them to obey me that easily." Takeshi slaps Yuuri on the back, who starts looking at him nervously. "Thanks, man. They needed to hear that."

"I already expected you to be a loose parent." Yuuri comments, rolling her eyes at him. 

"And you are the famous exemplary uncle." Takeshi starts to laugh, and Yuuri ends up joining him.

**~ x ~**

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, leaving the bathroom in their hotel room wearing a large robe on his body.

"Yes, Dorogoy?" Victor asks, already in bed and using his cell phone to look at his social networks.

"Thank you so much for bringing my family to see me." Yuuri sits on the bed, pouting because his stupid fiance still doesn't pay attention to him.

"You don't have to thank me, Yuuri. Just seeing your smile was enough reward." Victor replies, still not looking at him.

"Ooooh? So does that mean you don't want the reward I intended to give you?" Yuuri gets up at the exact moment that Victor turns his face sharply to finally look at him.

"What?! No!!" Victor exclaims, jumping out of bed and going to his fiancé. "I want Yuuri's reward!!"

"But you said…" Yuuri starts to say, looking at him innocently.

"Yuuri Katsuki!" Victor exclaims, grabbing him and throwing him on the bed at the very moment he realizes that Yuuri is wearing nothing but the gold medal under the robe.

  
  


Now, some more information that may be of interest to someone:

  * Yuuri planned to officially propose this evening, but after being initially ignored by Victor, he decided to leave it for the next gold he receives. (Which ended up being in the Grand Prix Final.)
  * Weeks later, they start circulating at the school that the triplets have a second mother and start writing their real names with the surname Toyomura-Katsuki-Nikiforov (something that Yuuri burst out laughing and Victor cry again), and write the name Katsuki Yuuri together with Yuuko's name and put Victor's instead of Takeshi's in the school documents (hacking?). Yuuko, after being shocked at what happened at school, also starts to laugh, something that makes Takeshi frustrated because he doesn't know if he is upset with his daughters or joins his wife to laugh.
  * The matter is only resolved when the Nishigori couple determines that Victor may be the other godfather of the triplets, along with Yuuri, but only when Yuuri finally decides to marry Victor. Obviously Victor receives the news dramatically and goes on to disturb Yuuri several times to marry him. Yuuri begins to prepare his revenge at the exact moment that Coach Feltsman talks to him on a day off from Victor and ends up begining the position of Yakov's assistant coach, planning to help Yakov with Yuri Plisetsky. The result? You can check Yakov's chapter on #SkatingMamaReturns.




	7. #JeanJacquesLeroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jean-Jacques." Yuuri says, watching the Canadian skater sitting on a bench, alone.  
> "Katsuki." JJ looks up slightly, looking at him coldly. "Did you come to laugh at me?"  
> "No." Yuuri responds, approaching him. "I came to tell you that I understand what happened to you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grand Prix Week day seven: Grand Prix Final.
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and the comments.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

**~ Grand Prix Final ~**

"Yuuri, don't you remember?" Victor asks, after spitting the beer he was drinking.

"Eh?"

"Yuuri, you got drunk on champagne and you danced. Everyone saw it." Christophe comments, supporting his face with his left hand.

"Eh?!"

"It was too horrible!" Yuri Plisetsky says, looking at him angrily. "I ended up having to participate in a dance competition and I was humiliated! 

"Dance competition? With Yurio?" Yuuri asks, stillshocked by what he hears.

"With me we went with half-naked pole dance." Christophe continues to say, clearly finding the situation amusing.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!!! "Yuuri exclaims, remembering that when he drinks , he starts to be disliked like his father, born and raised in Kyushu, so he thought he was holding on, but ...

_Apparently he couldn't._

"I still have the video." Victor says, holding up his cell phone .

_Nooooooooooooo !!!_

"Me too. There are several videos. "Christophe says, showing his cellphone to Phichit, who is between him and Yuuri.

"Wait, how?" Phichit asks, grabbing the phone with both hands." Yuuri, what an ugly thing! "

" I wanted to see! "Minako and Mari approach behind the two, after overcoming the shock. 

" Don't see! "Yuuri exclaims, terrified, waving his hands at the four." Hey, Wait .. Stop it now! "

And that's when Christophe notices the golden rings on his left hand and on Victor's, which shows Otabek Altin something.

"What are these rings?" He asks, making everyone look confused at Yuuri.

"Huh? Rings? "Mari asks, at the same time that Minako comments that they didn't have them before.

"H-um, these are…" Yuuri, panicking starts to say, but is interrupted by Victor.

" They are a pair! " 

And obviously Phichit is the first to react to this.

"Congratulations on the wedding!" He exclaims, applauding the two who are scared for him. 

"Eh? No, huh ... "Yuuri tries, but it's too late. 

" Guys, my best friend here got married! "He yells, making all the other customers in that restaurant look at them in surprise and also applaud them.

Yuuri starts trying to get them to stop congratulating them, in a panic, while trying to say that in fact he just wanted to thank Victor for everything he did and several other things. 

"Yeah, make no mistake. It's an engagement ring, "Victor says, with a peculiar smile on his face." We are going to get married after he wins the gold medal. Isn't it, Yuuri? "

_Ah._

_Did he have to say that in the presence of four other skaters who are competing in that event?_

Yuuri then panicked immediately, but to his surprise, the only competitor who had not joined them appears, announcing that he is going to be married after winning the championship, breaking all the tense atmosphere that was in the hotel. 

And then, finally comes the beginning of the short male program of the Grand Prix Final.

**…**

Yuuri skates first, with On Love: Eros. At the beginning he could not get mentally in the program, and despite the fact that he put his hand on the ice after jumping the Quad Flip, the program was a success. But he was frustrated to have committed such a mistake.

Yuuri watched with pride Phichit impeccably ends his short program, 'Shaw we Skate', thus fulfilling one of his dreams,

And when it comes to Yuri Plisetsky, who performs all jumps with his hands raised and ends up breaking the world record before left by Victor.

Yuuri, who watches Victor watching the other programs with a peculiar interest, is left to wonder what he is thinking at that moment.

_Maybe ..._

And after a perfect short program by Otabek, it is Jean-Jacques Leroy's turn, who starts out very confident, but ends up missing the first sequence of jumps, the Triple Axel and the Quadruple Lutz. At that moment, Yuuri finds himself remembering the Sochi Grand Prix Final. And it is at this very moment that he makes a serious decision, in addition to the one he intends to make that night.

…

"Jean-Jacques." Yuuri says, watching the Canadian skater sitting on a bench, alone.

"Katsuki." JJ looks up slightly, looking at him coldly. "Did you come to laugh at me?"

"No." Yuuri responds, approaching him. "I came to tell you that I understand what happened to you there."

"You understand?" JJ frowns, not believing what he's talking about.

"Sochi Grand Prix final. I let myself be carried away by my anxiety, the pressure of competition and the death of my pet dog." Jean-Jacques looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear that from him. "I have anxiety disorder, and although I don't think you do, I can teach you methods to help you cope better when you go skating tomorrow."

"Are you really going?" Jean-Jacques Leroy asks, wide-eyed at him. "Even though I'm your opponent?"

"I do not mind it." Yuuri responds to him. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, I want." JJ replies, seriously.

"The focus of these methods is to divert your mind from what is making you nervous. The first is to take a deep breath through your nose and release it through your mouth, but you need to mentally count the seconds in order to successfully calm down. When you breathe, you even count you can’t hold it anymore and then you release it gradually, also counting until you expel all the air from your lungs. Yuuri takes a deep breath, using his fingers to count and then he lets go, also counting. "Since this exercise is easy, you can do it while you get ready to start skating."

JJ starts to imitate him, taking a deep breath and letting go.

"Now, if you start to feel nervous before you hit the ice, you can try another exercise. You start noticing things you are seeing, then things you hear, things you feel on your skin, things you smell and something you taste in your mouth. " Yuuri continues to teach, much to Jean-Jacques's surprise.

In the end, when it looks like Yuuri is going to leave JJ alone, he stops at the door and looks at the Canadian skater.

"Why do you like to tease Yuri Plisetsky?" Yuuri asks, making JJ look at him in surprise.

"I have a lot of fun with his reactions." 

"I would like to ask you not to try to say those things to him anymore." Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously. "In addition to being unprofessional, bullying is frowned upon by many people and you can end up being harmed by it."

"Bullying?" Jean-Jacques asks, wide-eyed. "I… I don't…"

Yuuri tilts his face at him, serious.

"Please stop harassing him. I can't stand seeing people I care about being bullied." Yuuri insists, and Jean-Jacques nods. "Great. Good luck tomorrow on the free program."

"You too." Jean-Jacques says, watching Yuuri Katsuki leave the place silently.

_Ah, it looks like he was targeted by Skating Mama too._

That's what he thinks, laughing.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri, where were you?" Victor asks, when his student finally arrives at their room.

"I was having a conversation with Leroy." Yuuri responds, much to Victor's surprise. 

"Hmm. Let me guess. Did you go to help him get over his nervousness?" Victor asks, with a heart-shaped smile on his face.

"And ask him to stop teasing Yurio." Yuuri comments, finally noticing that Victor is wearing a white robe and with wet silver hair.

"I understand." Victor says, opening a yawn. "In fact, I can't believe you forgot the banquet in Sochi, Yuuri!"

"I was not at ease to attend the banquet, Victor." Yuuri comments, with flushed cheeks. "If it is to be like that, you also forgot that night in Beijing after drinking Baiju with Coach Celestino. After all the work that I had to carry you to the room, take your clothes off, bathe you and force you to drink water mouth to mouth so you didn't have a strong hangover, which you ended up having..."

"Wait, what?" Victor asks, wide-eyed and using his right hands and leg to protect his body. "You mean… you saw me naked? You forced me to drink water…"

"Mouth to mouth." Yuuri completes, with his face completely flushed. 

"My innocence!" Victor exclaims dramatically. "My first kiss with you! Wasn't it after the free program?!"

"No." Yuuri just responds, biting his lip to keep from laughing at him and making things worse.

"Yuuri, how mean!" Victor exclaims, sitting in the window frame, shocked.

Yuuri sits on the bed, facing him and undoes the smile, taking a deep breath when having to tell him the decision he made himself.

"Victor. After the final, we will end this." He says, taking his coach by surprise. "You have done enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you, I managed to do my best in my last season. Thank you very much for everything, Victor. Thank you for being my coach."

Yuuri bows to him, hands on his knees. With that, he ends up watching a drop of water fall to the ground, but when he raises his head, he is startled to see that it was not actually a simple drop. It was a tear.

_Oh no. How can anyone cry so beautifully?_

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, shocked by what he sees.

"I didn't think Yuuri Katsuki was such a selfish person." Victor comments, quite upset.

"Yes. I made that selfish decision myself." Yuuri says, getting serious again. "I'm going to stop skating."

And then Yuuri unconsciously ends up raising his right hand and pushing the bangs away from Victor's face.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" He asks, getting more and more irritated

"Ah, I'm just surprised to see you crying." Yuuri responds to him.

"I'm annoyed, you know ?!" Victor exclaims, yanking Yuuri's hand away from his face.

"But you said it would be until the Grand Prix Final!" Yuuri also exclaims, confused that he is like that.

"I thought you were going to need me more." Victor says, getting frustrated by that discussion.

"Aren't you going to compete again?" Yuuri asks, also getting frustrated. "Don't worry about me ..."

"How can you ask me to go skating again just when you're going to stop?" Victor interrupts him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Finally, both decide that each would make their own decision after the free program.

**~ x ~**

Victor's lack of spirits was noticed even by Stéphane Lambiel, who is there as a commentator. In the Free Program, JJ starts out with problems, but gets himself together enough to finish with a new Quad in his repertoire, the Quad Loop. Phichit makes a beautiful presentation, and ends up behind JJ. And then, Yuuri's turn comes.

_Yuri on Ice._

In the middle of executing the program, Yuuri changes the composition of the jumps, and with a program capable of rivaling those of Victor, he manages to overcome Victor's World Record. The coach informs Yuuri that he has just decided that he will compete again and his antics end up making Chris distracted and not running a good program. Otabek also has a good program, but he can't beat JJ and then Yuri Plisetsky's turn comes.

The 15-year-old who passes Yuuri's final grade and steals his gold medal from him, with JJ finishing the Grand Prix Final in third place. JJ congratulates the two Yuris, much to Yuri's shock and disgust. In the end, it was decided that Yuuri would continue to compete as well and would have to win the Final 5 times.

In the exhibitions, Yuuri and Victor skate Duetto and Yuri, Welcome to the Madness. Yuuri scolds Yuri for a program so mature for his age, making the teenager just roll his eyes when his attention changes to Victor.

Bonus:

  * Victor's most serious problem is that for him everything revolves around figure skating. First, he only falls in love with Yuuri when he asks Victor to be his coach. Second, as Yuuri said, it was Victor who said he would help Yuuri win gold in the Final. Third, Victor created a program (Eros) just to remember the banquet night (and no one has yet asked where his inspiration for Agape came from. Makkachin?) Fourth, he comments on Yuuri's heart, comparing it with the heart of a skater's glass, and decides that the best solution for Yuuri to stop feeling panic would be to break him. Fifth, when he meets Yuuri at the airport, he asks Yuuri to never retire in response to Yuuri's request to never leave his side and still compares it to a marriage proposal. And finally, the sixth reason. When Yuuri asks Victor to 'finish this', he was referring to his position as a coach, but by the dramatic way Victor behaved, it appears that for Victor, this would also mean the end of any relationship that the two started to have, because it was the figure skating that originated everything.
  * In this AU, Yuuri planned to continue with Victor and move to St. Petersburg, in addition to becoming an assistant coach for Yakov (see his chapter in #SkatingMamaReturns). When Yuuri's training scenes appear, Victor is always seen wearing ice skates. It turns out that Yuuri starts using his training to get Victor in shape, so that he can not only skate Duetto properly but also leave his body still flexible enough to skate again. (Yes, he did it on purpose. No, Victor never noticed.)
  * A week after Yuuri started training in St. Petersburg, Yakov immediately declares that Yuuri is his favorite skater and offers to train him 'better' than Victor, something that surprises everyone there. Victor initially refuses to accept this, but Yuuri convinces him when he ends up not compensating for managing his two positions at the same time. 
  * Finally, Victor obviously cries when Yuuri decides to use his own choreography and Madame Baranovskaya in his programs. To stop him crying, Yuuri then suggests that he choreographs for his exhibition program.
  * And with that, I close this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and also the comments and kudos left by you. I don't know if I can still continue this AU, but it will depend a lot if I have inspiration to write. I would like to thank everyone for their support and say that exactly on this day I complete 3 years of AO3. For now, I will not post anything, but I am working on Night Stories Monday, which is on temporary hiatus.




End file.
